Team Whitener - A Pokémon Story
by The Drum Major
Summary: It is about a 15 year old girl named Sara who is apart of Team Whitener, which is basically Team Rocket, Plasma, Flare, etc. For the purposes of this story, Pokemon can learn up to six moves and ten can be in the party at one time. It is rated T because there are some concepts that younger kids might not get.


**Sara Shadow **was lying in her bed. The flannel sheets and fleece pajamas kept her warm in the northern part of the Sinnoh Region. And then of course there was the fact that she has a fire type Pokemon sleeping under her arm. Sara had her Vulpix, nicknamed Kaitlyn, under her arm and blankets. Her front paws were on Sara's shoulder while Kaitlyn's body laid against Sara's rib cage. Sara could hear hear her steady breathing. It brought on a sense of peacefulness to Sara and she smiled. There were also eight other sleeping Pokemon on the bed. Sara knew they were there, they slept there every night with her. Her bed was low to the ground and had a nice dark wood frame. Sara turned her head to the right and saw her nightstand, which was the name dark wood as the frame. The nightstand had her watch, Team Whitener card, and clock. The clock read _6:52am_ and she knew that if she wasn't out of bed by seven it would wake her up. The daily life of a Team Whitener Grunt started at seven a.m. in the morning.

Thankfully she had been assigned a team and wasn't just a regular level one grunt. Thought she wasn't very high at all on the Team Whitener ranking, she was above a whole lot of others. There were six ranks of the Team Whitener status. In order of lowest to highest were as follow: Level 1 Grunts, Level 2 Grunts, Level 3 Admin, Level 4 Admin, Level 5 Elite, and Level 6 Elite. The majority were level ones and twos. With less at the three and four, and even lesser being elites. She was a Level 2 Grunt. She was the leader of her team of four, that consider of three other level one grunts. Her best friend was Arilla Reneith. Sara liked to call her the backbone of their team. Arilla used Grass, Rock, Ground, and Dragon type Pokemon. There was also Christopher Colburn, the hot head as Sara liked to call him. He used Fire, Electric, Dark, and Fighting type Pokemon. Then the youngest, Blaine Hale at fourteen years old, the others were fifteen. Sara called him the swift and he used Water, Poison, Flying, and Physic type Pokemon. Sara used a wide spread of types herself, and the others just called her the leader. Together they made a great team. By the whole Whitener data base and everyone in it they were known as Team Shadow, taken from the leader's last name.

Sara began the morning routine by lightly shaking Kaitlyn awake. The fire fox Pokemon blinked her sleepy eyes open and yawned real big, showing off her pearly white teeth. Kaitlyn stood up on the bed and stretched and stifled a yawn as she turned to wake up the other sleeping Pokemon. Sara went for the closest Pokemon, it was Nicholas her Riolu. He was a light sleeper and awoke when Sara touched his arm. He was fully awake and continued in the process of waking up the others. Sara looked to see that Kaitlyn had already woken up Cole, Sara's Pikachu, and Elizabeth her Eevee. Each newly awakened Pokemon started waking others until all nine Pokemon were awake. Robert, her Pancham, made quite a fuss about being woken up, he growled at Olivia(Sara's Ralts) and had an expression that read 'bite me'. Nicholas quickly soothed the grumpy Panda Pokemon and the others slid off the bed and proceeded with the regular schedule. Sara opened the bedroom door for them as they made their way out so she could get dressed. Lucas her Skiddo herded the last of the slowly awakening, which consisted of Robert, Parker the Dratini, and Meredith the Feebas.

Sara shut the door behind them and knew they would be giving each other baths if necessary and cleaning one another. She cracked the door open just to see the last of them heading into the bathroom and the door closing behind them. Sara closed the door once more and walked over to her closet. It was on the nightstand side of the bed and had a double door opening. She quickly scanned through her clothing and pulled out something appropriate for the day's assignment. Team Shadow would be attending a large scale meeting. It would be held in the meeting hall and only have admins and higher. But Sara's team had been formally invited by two of the greatest level six elites: Celestia and Luna. They would be mentoring their team for a few weeks and wanted to have them attended the high class meeting. Sara didn't know all the detail on how and why her team had been chosen, just that the head of Team Whitener wanted certain lower ranking teams to have a chance to be trained first hand.

The clothes she had chosen were, a black blazer, a white blouse, black slacks, and black flats for shoes. She pinned her Team Whitener identification card to the fold in her blazer and fastened her watch to her left wrist. She let her hair stay down like it was, and brushed it thoroughly before leaving her bedroom. Sara shut her door behind her and paused, standing just in front of it. She listened and heard the bath tub water running down the hall on her right side and knew that her Pokemon were prepping themselves for the day. Sara crossed the four foot wide hallway and walked slowly and quiet up the short set of steps that lead to the living or common room.

Sara loved the living room, it was probably her favorite of their 'house'. The Whitener living quarters base was set up similar to a hotel. But since the team lived with each other they had a pent house. It was like a small house just inside of a hotel. To her left was a few feet of flat flooring before it changed to stairs again that made a dip in the flooring all around the corner that had the large flat screen tv and l-shaped couch. The tv corner has the stairs all the way around it, and it had a love seat three chairs, and multiple throw pillow every where.

Sara saw Arilla standing on the tv side of the common room. Arilla was standing looking out the windows, the windows were the entire left side wall and over looked the courtyard and other parts of the base. Sara was going to remind her friend about the meeting today when she noticed that Arilla was dressed appropriately. She had on a black long sleeve shirt, black slacks, black three inch heels, and a white scarf. It was the kind of scarf that when fully unwrapped it was a large circle or oval shaped. But then it had some twisting and folding which made layers that set around Arilla's neck. Sara guessed she had been up early, because her black hair was already in a fancy bun. Sara knew that Arilla's Pokemon would be getting themselves ready for the day as well.

The guys would be another matter entirely. Usually Christopher would require a water type Pokemon to let out a water gun in his face before he was awake. Blaine on the other hand would be awake if you mentioned breakfast was ready. Sara was pulled from her thoughts by something brushing up against her legs. She looked down to see Elizabeth weaving figure eights between Sara's ankles.  
"Hello Elizabeth, are you all clean now? Where are the others?" Sara asked as she picked up the cute Eevee.  
"Ee! Eevee!" Elizabeth cried pointing with her tail as the other Pokemon came out of the hallway from the bathroom.

Sara turned around to face all of her Pokemon, all clean and ready for the day. At Team Whitener the colors were strictly white and black only, for clothing materials. The Pokemon and their masters had to be clean and look good when in public and especially for formal gathering of any kind. Sara remembered the message she and her team had received two days before. It had told them that the Elites, Celestia and Luna, would be at their door at eight a.m. sharp to pick them up for the meeting. Sara quickly turned her head to the door which was on the opposite side wall from the tv. Directly above the door was the clock, it's time indicated that they had just under an hour before they would need to leave. Sara's Pokemon were busy playing with each other and running around the living room. Each one of them were squeaky clean, and Sara was glad they had done so well. She remembered when she had first gotten them, she had to bathe each of them one by one because they were so immature at the time. Thought when she had started she only had three Pokemon, her first three had been Kaitlyn, Parker, and Nicholas. Now she had nine, over her fifteen years of living at the base she had revived the rest of her current team. Sara had gotten her first three at the age of seven. She then had one a year as a birthday present until her eleventh birthday when she was enrolled in the Team Whitener Academy. She was then a level one grunt and had a total of six Pokemon with her. When she achieved level two grunt status Sara was rewarded with two more Pokemon. Bringing her to eight Pokemon, and the last was given to her when she was assigned the leader of a team.

"Morning Sara." Arilla said calmly not turning her head from it's position. Arilla's arms were crossed across her chest. If they had been out in public and Arilla said 'morning Sara' without turning to face her it would have been disrespectful. But Sara didn't mind if her team wasn't for filling all Team Whitener conduct levels while in their common room.  
"I see you've been up for quite sometime. Have you just been standing there?" Sara asked her.  
"For the most part yes. I did start breakfast a few minutes ago, it should be ready in less than then minutes or so." Arilla answered.  
"I take it that the guys aren't up yet." Sara said, with a small little sigh. She had hoped the guys would be up on time for this eventful day. They each had their own clocks but the guys slept right through it.  
"No. Blaine will be when he smells what I've prepared thought. Christoper will most likely require a water gun to the face." Arilla said with a smile, imagining the look on his face when the water sprayed him.  
"I'll see to it, don't want him to miss out on today." Sara said and headed for the other bedrooms on the far side of the living room. The kitchen area was just next to the door and was quite large. It had all a top chef could dream for. Five star everything, even the counter and stools were top of the line. Though these items weren't hard to come by, since they were a team they had a room that was the same as the elites. Team Whitener valued group work/bonding/building and team work very highly.

Sara called for Nicholas, Robert, and Elizabeth to come with her. The three of them came running across the living room and to their master. Elizabeth leaped up onto the closet stool and then jumped onto Sara's shoulders. Robert and Nicholas walked on either side of Sara. She knew this was potential dangerous, Christopher didn't like to be disturbed and his Pokemon even less. Sara knew she'd have to be careful of his Absol, that was one nasty Pokemon. She walked into the hallway from the living room and turned right down the hallway. Sara paused at his door, and listened. She couldn't hear anything so she opened the door silently and peered in. She hoped that he had clothes on. One time she had gone to wake him up and all he had on was his underwear. Sara opened Christopher's bedroom door and poked her head in.

It was dark and she could only make guesses on where his Pokemon were. Sara knew his room well enough to tell where it bed started and ended. Elizabeth was leaning forward from Sara's shoulders trying to make out the silhouettes of sleeping Pokemon. Robert just totter right into his room using no methods of quietness. Nicholas on the other hand crept forward slowly, he was using his aura powers to tell where things were.  
"Christopher?" Sara whispered quietly. There was no reply. She spoke louder. "Christopher! Wake up!"  
Sara walked over to his bed and felt the sheets for him. There was nothing, no teenage boy sleeping, no Pokemon, and no sign that Christopher had been in his bed for while. Sara quickly turned back to the door and flipped on the light switch. Immediately she could see that there was no one in Christopher's bed. But there were Pokemon on the other side of his room, and they weren't too happy about being rudely awakened.


End file.
